Moths Shall Play (by Affectos)
When three teens with unusual talents are brought to the Warehouse by Leena, they are made part of the Historical Artifact Recovery Personnel (H.A.R.P.). Going across the world collecting artifacts in delicate situations, they find themselves in situations that only they can handle. Season 1: The Weapon Master #Moths Shall Play #Rebatina el Oro #Eye of the Storm #Assassin Games #Leave it on the Dancefloor #Haywire #Cat's Out of the Bag #Side Effects #Night of the Living Dolls #Give Me Liberty #Keep Me in Your Dreams #Mother of Pearl #Firewalls - Eureka Crossover #Into the Gaunlet Halloween Special: *Warehouse of the Dead Season 2: The Infernal Arifacts #Limbo #Bloodlines #Closer than We Thought #To the Brim #Predator and Prey #Insatible Paradise #Ring of Fire, Blades of Wind #Wrath of Khan #The Devil Inside - Buffy: Vampire Slayer Crossover #Pleasure and Pain #What Happens in Vegas... #Within Grasp #Artifact Roadshow - American Pickers Crossover #Family Bonds #Cloak and Dagger #Inferno #Purtagorio Season 3: The Sol Invictus #Wilting Blossoms #Conventional Matters #Power Rangers: Artifact Recovery #Curiosity & Satisfaction #Sautrday Night '78 #Outpost 13 #Welcome to the Wilds #Press Your Luck #Dreamweaver #Bedside Manner #In Bloom #House of the Rising Sun #Green Thumb #Eclipse Season 4: The Halifax Incident #Days Go By #Homecoming #Night Terrors #The Final Exocrism #Love on the Rocks #Elements of Chaos #I Will Survive #Blackout #An Artifact Of My Own Season 5: The Cost of a Soul #The Daily Grind #The Things We Do For Love #Give & Take #Understudy #Binary Domain #Ribbons & Bows #The Sound Of Music #Dail A for A.R.T.I.F.A.C.T. #Four Kids Stuck In Gameshow #Dino For A Day #Prepare to Duel Special Episodes *The Beast Inside *The Von Dichi Saga *An Agent Paradise *Towering Tyler Saga *Wardrobe War Saga *''Unnamed Marvel Theme'' *''Unnamed Lego Theme'' * The Warehouse Job: Leverage Crossover Minisodes Season 1: *Spending Spree: Bri & Nikki collect the Supermarket Sweep Shopping Carts while letting them play out Bri's dream of being on the show. Main Artifact: Supermarket Sweep's Shopping Carts Season 2: *In My Mother's Eyes: Nikki's seach for the Arrow of Time and closure to her mother's dissaparence exposes her fragile side. Season 3: *Ninja See, Ninja Do: Matt plays ninja in order to stop an assassination of a military contracter, and learns the benefits of not relying on brute force. '' Main Artifacts: Yoroi Bitsu Prop & Mark of the Ninja's Robes'' *Double Dare '13: Geller asks for HARP's help in collecting the Family Double Dare Trophy, but the HARP Agents are going to have to get messy. Main Artifact: Family Double Dare Trophy *That's Mistress To You: When 'Cards Against Humanity' begins to warp reality, Bri shows that she can control the dominatrix inside. Main Arttifacts: Original Cards Against Humanity Set & Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip Season 4: Season 5: *Play It Again Sam: Matt points out to Tyler that they seem to keep pulling in the most musical artifacts compared to the others. Main Artifact: Leonard Polverelli's Kareoke Machine *Part Of This World: Before Blaine decides whether he should head back to Eureka or not, he helps out in neutralizing Andy Mooney's 'Disney On Ice' Pamphlet while the other attempt to woo the princesses. Main Artifact: Andy Mooney's Disney On Ice Pamphlet *Risks on Highway 101: Tyler knowledge of songs comes in handy again as he and Blaine track down a motorcyclist who has a serious case of road rage. Main Artifact: Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101 * Come For The Artifact: After several months of pranking and teasing, Felix and Tyler go to Vegas to pick up Jack Dawson's Art Kit. The next day their room is filled with water, and the two of them are in the same bed naked... * End Of The Road: Deciding to fess up to Bri about the night in Vegas, Bri reveals that she knows why he's been chasing after Tyler. Trivia *In 'Moths Shall Play', it's shown that Wil Wheaton and Felicia Day exist outside their roles on Eureka. **It gets more confusing in the Buffy crossover since Felica Day had one of starting roles as Vi on Buffy, but since Buffy is a show in the Warehouse 13/Eureka universe, is there a chance Dr. Martin saw herself play the role of Vi? *It's also interesting to note that several of the episode titles/artifacts tie into Wil Wheaton's YouTube series 'TableTop'. In "Conventional Matters" & "Outpost 13" the group collects artifacts from the show while the episode "Saturday Night '78" refers to the Fiasco playset that they used in one of the episode. **Originally, the running gag was for artifacts from "The Twilight Zone". This is seen in season 1's pilot with Tyler using the Rod Serling's Cigarette Case and later when Tyler and Bri collect Chatty Cathy. the 'To Serve Man' book was supposed to be the cause of the apolaypse in "Warehouse of the Dead", but fell through. Category:Affectos Category:Moths Shall Play Category:H.A.R.P